Un amour à sens unique
by Dissemblables
Summary: Certaines fois, aimer, c'est souhaiter le bonheur de l'autre et lâcher prise.


**Petit blabla :** Bonjouuur tout le monde ! Cette fois encore, et toujours, les personnages ne m'appartient pas. C'est quelque chose d'un peu plus triste cette fois, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Il ne me semble pas que les caractères soient ooc. Enfin je vous laisse, bonne lecture. Ah ! Et une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 **"Un amour à sens unique"**

Encore une fois, un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres tellement parfaites. Encore une fois, son sourire ne m'était pas destiné. Encore une fois, ce sourire était pour la seule et même personne. Encore une fois, mon cœur se serra. Encore une fois, je me dis que je n'y pouvais rien. Encore une fois, je mis un masque de sérénité sur mon visage. Tout était tellement plus simple quand je le portait.  
Je le voyais, il le regardait encore. Encore, encore et encore. "Regarder" est un verbe faible. "Dévorer" serait plus adapté. Oui, il le dévorait du regard, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs s'allumait encore cette étincelle.  
La même qui est dans mon regard quand je le regarde.

 _Parce que..._

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas ce que je voudrais être pour lui. Lui ne me voit que comme la manageuse, ou pire, oui, pire pour moi, sa meilleure amie. Mais je ne veut pas être ça pour lui. Je voudrais tellement être plus. Oui, je le voudrais tellement. Si seulement il me voyait comme je le vois! Si seulement il pensait à moi de la même façon que je pense à lui! Mais tous cela n'est pas et ne sera jamais, je le sais, et je ne peux y remédier.

-Hé, Nelly ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Si tu as le temps hein !

Sa voix est si belle... Envoûtante, charmante, puissante, je n'ai pas les mots pour la décrire. Je lui adresse un signe de tête, mes doigts tripotant machinalement mon foulard. Sa présence m'apaise, m'envahit de bien-être. Et en même temps, elle me rend si joyeuse, si heureuse. C'est tellement magique d'être avec lui. Lui qui s'assit sur le banc à coté de moi, plongeant à son tour son intrigant regard sur le terrain vide devant nous.

-Nelly, je voulais te demander... Un jour tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas comme les autres, que tu es différente. Que ferais-tu de cette différence ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, mes yeux s'étant détournés d'eux mêmes sur sur son profil, sur ses cheveux d'un turquoise foncé, sur sa peaux mate. Son regard était devenu légèrement flou, et ses muscles s'étaient tendus lorsqu'il s'était exprimé. Je l'avais tant de fois observé, tant de fois admiré, que je connaissais toutes ses courbes, toutes ses lignes sous tous les angles. Je me doutais ce qu'était cette différence, mais je n'en avais pas la certitude. Et, honnêtement, j'espérais avoir tord. Mais si j'avais raison, je ne lui en voudrais pas pour autant, je ne le pourrais pas. Je voulais être sincère avec lui, je l'ai toujours été. Alors, je lui répondit avec une voix rassurante, ma vision des choses.

-Cette différence, je l'accepterai. J'en ferai ma force, et j'empêcherai les gens de penser que je suis faible à cause d'elle. Grâce à cette différence, je ferai ce que je faisait pas avant. Je n'en aurai pas honte, je ne la cacherai pas. Mais je ne la crierai pas sur tout les toits, parce que certaines personnes n'acceptent pas les différences. Je resterai discret avec, mais sans avoir peur de la montrer en public si j'en ai l'envie.

En bref, je vivrai comme une personne qui ne l'as pas, j'adapterai juste ma vie à elle.

Pendant mon petit monologue, Hector s'était tourné vers moi. A chacun de mes mots, son regard s'éclairait un peu plus. Un sourire fin ornait à présent ses lèvres, un sourire discret mais heureux. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je pus humer son parfum, bien qu'il n'en portait jamais. C'était juste qu'il avait une odeur naturelle tellement agréable...

-Merci Nelly. Merci, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi.

-Tu ne ferais rien, évidemment. Allez, va s'y, cours le voir. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, il est sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, non ?

Les deux mains sur mes épaules, Hector me regardait avec étonnement. A voir sa tête, il me parut alors normal d'ajouter, pour me justifier.

-En tant que manageuse, je dois connaître mes joueurs, leurs habitudes et leurs goûts. En tant que meilleur amie, je dois savoir si la personne que tu aimes est digne de toi. Et elle l'est. Alors je me répète, mais vas-y, fonces; il va bientôt arriver chez lui.

-Merci Nelly, tu es vraiment la meilleure.

Sur ses mots, il partit en courant, hurlant un "Gareeeeeeeth" retentissant. Ce qui apparemment eu l'effet rechercher, vu que celui-ci, qui se trouvait non loin de nous, se retourna vers Hector.

 _...c'est ..._

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, je ne pouvais pas voir ce que allait suivre, et je ne le voulais pas, non je le souhaitais pas. C'était trop dur pour moi. Je me leva et traversa le terrain, allant vers la foret qui le bordait. Leurs voix s'estompaient peu à peu, et seul le bruit de mes pas cassait le silence dans lequel j'étais. Je me sentais mal, je me sentais morte. Ma vie avait perdue de ses saveurs. Mais d'une certaine manière, dans mon malheur, j'étais heureuse. Car je savais qu'entre nous deux, même si ça cela avait marché, je n'aurais pas su le rendre heureux, du moins pas autant qu'il pourrait l'être avec Gareth. Ils allaient indéniablement parfaitement ensemble, et seul un idiot ne le verrait pas.

Un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Je me décida à rentrer, prenant le chemin en sens inverse. Je ne m'étais pas perdue, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il fallait que je rentre au village, que je ne pouvais me morfondre sur mon sort. J'arrivais sans encombre à notre quartier, le quartier de Costail et me dirigea vers la hutte que j'occupais. Des pensées envahissaient toujours mon esprit, m'attristant un peu plus à chaque instant. Et puis, mine de rien, j'avais marché pendant quelques heures, et à présent, j'étais épuisé. J'eus à peine le temps de me changer que je m'endormis, après m'être posée sur mon lit.

Le réveil fut assez brusque, comme tous les matins. Je pense un peu plus chaque jour que David Evans ne connait pas le sens du mot douceur. Vous vous réveillez souvent par une voix tonitruante qui vous hurle dans les oreilles que c'est l'heure de se lever ? Enfin. Je me retrouva tant bien que mal prête, et j'allais au terrain d'entraînement.

Sur le chemin, ma conversation avec mon ami me revint en mémoire. Mon humeur baissa encore d'un cran, mais je ne pouvais rien regretter. Une seule, une seule et unique larme coula sur ma joue. Ce sera la seule, je me le promis. La seule avec ce goût amer, la seule avec cet amour, la seule qui m'empêchera de le regretter. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le devais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

-Non, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Devant moi se trouvait Hector et Gareth, main dans la main.

 _... un amour à sens unique._


End file.
